mugenfandomcom-20200222-history
Josh Geary (creator)
250px |Status = Active |Characters = 45 (including edited characters) |Stages = 15 |Website = Josh and Joey's MUGEN Site (Abandoned) Josh and Joey's MUGEN Site Alt |Caption = His new YouTube icon}}JGearyAndJSlikk3 also known as (M.U.G.E.NAndNeopets99Swell) is a M.U.G.E.N creator, whose creations have been negatively received by the M.U.G.E.N community, due to their lack of quality much like Mugenfan and his creations (if not worse then Mugenfan). He is also known to act immature and block people just because they dislike his videos/creations. He claims to be trying to make better characters by giving them good coding, but he makes excuses that the sprites aren't drawn well and he can't do complex code. He is made fun of and referred to as a "Cereal Box" by others, because his sprites use the square tool for drawing, making them look like a cereal box. He also has an addiction of doing things that are inappropriate for his age like watching (and masturbating to) pornography. Creations 'Characters' *Josh Geary (Original) *South Park Caillou (Caillou/South Park) *South Park Caillou V2 (Caillou/South Park) *Symbiote Gumball (Edit of Gumball) *Josh Bomb MK-2 (Original) *Levi Wells Punch Bag (Original) *Ninjaboy1able The Gay Idiot (Original) *Evil Warioman's Elmo (Sesame Street) *Eric Cartman (South Park) (Edited Version) *Punchbag Template (Original) *Super Hyper Ultra Mega Awesome WTF Barney (Barney and Friends) *Symbiote Barney V2 (Original/Barney and Friends) *Microsoft Sam (Text-to-Speech) (Edited Version) *Yellow Stickman (Original) *Yellow Man (Original) *Andre Riddick (Original) *JewySuck2013 (Original) *Kyōko Kirisaki (Black Cat) *Noah (AngryNoahs) (Original) (Size fix) *Norman (Original) *Savage Hulk (Marvel) (Edit of Buyog's Beta 2 Version) *Symbiote Kung Fu Man (Original/M.U.G.E.N) (Symbiote Edit) *Symbiote Anais (TAWOG) (Symbiote Edit) *Demon Savage Hulk (Marvel) (Demonic Edit) *Killer Zim (Invader Zim) (Killer Edit) *Killer Kung Fu Man (Original/M.U.G.E.N) (Killer Edit) *Killer Idiot Stick (Original) (Killer Edit) *Custom Cheap Donald (McDonalds) (Cheap Edit) *Free Offers (Original) *God Idiot Stick (Original) (God Edit) *Idiot Stick Type-CHEAP (Original) (Type-CHEAP Edit) *Symbiote Idiot Stick (Original) (Symbiote Edit) *Bartman Type-CHEAP (The Simpsons) (Type-CHEAP Edit) *Stupid Kung Fu Man (Original/M.U.G.E.N) (Edit) *Weak Kung Fu Man (Original/M.U.G.E.N) (Edit) *Daniel Type-CHEAP (Original) (Type-CHEAP Edit) *Weak Old Daniel (Original) (Edit) *Yellow Elmo (Sesame Street) (Edit of Warioman's Elmo) *Omega Tiger Woods Akasan-Type (Original) *SHUMAWTF Barney Type-CHEAP (Barney and Friends) *Evil Killer Idiot Stick (Original) (Evil Killer Edit) *Fat Albert's Head (Fat Albert) *Fat Albert's Head Akasan-Type (Fat Albert) *Josh Bomb (Original) 'Stages' *Josh Geary's House (Original) *Sakura's Stage (Street Fighter/Original) *Infinite Earth (Street Fighter/Original) *Amusement Crime Park 2 (Street Fighter/Original) *Digital Ignition (Street Fighter/Original) *Windows XP (Windows/Original) *Training Room 720 Yellow (Original) *Road Stage (Original) *Red Haze (Original) *Gold Gradient Training Room (Original) *Ready To Fight Sky (Original) *Cloudy Grassland (Original) *I'm Blue Stage (Original) *M.U.G.E.N. Tile Stage (Original) *Alpha X-MUGEN Tile Stage (Original) 'Screenpacks' *M.U.G.E.N. Default Motif Yellow Edition *Josh Geary Ultimate M.U.G.E.N. 2013 1.0 Edition W.I.P. 'Characters' *Arthur Read (Arthur) *Clifford (Clifford the Big Red Dog) *Symbiote Gumball V4 (Edit of Gumball) *Toopy (Toopy and Binoo) *Mordecai (Regular Show) *Hyper Orochi Barney (Barney and Friends/Original) *Plunger Man (Original) *Josh Geary (Remake) (Original) *Geo Guy (Geo's World) *Charlie Brown (Peanuts) *South Park Caillou (Remake) (Caillou/South Park) Future W.I.P. 'Characters' *Megaraptor (Jurassic Park) *Pete the Cat (Pete the Cat Book Series) *Classic Noah (Original) *SpongeBob SquarePants (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Patrick Star (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Squidward Tentacles (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Wakko Warner (Animaniacs) *Omega God Pocket Morrigan (Pocket Fighter/Super Gem Fighter/Edit of Pocket Morrigan) Links *YouTube channel *deviantART account *His Vimeo account *Zippcast account *Neopets Account *His Wikia Category:CreatorsCategory:YouTubersCategory:SpriteswappersCategory:DeviantART UsersCategory:Former SpriteswappersCategory:Hosters